Truth
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: A simple weekly meeting of the Bad Touch Trio gives the other two a bit more insight to the reason of France sleeping around with the entire world. FrancexJoanD'Arc


**A/N: ****hey people.**

**Another drabble. This one has hints of SpainxRomano, Germancest, and not so much of a hint but full out pairing of FrancexJoanD'Arc.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Spain, France, and Prussia; or more commonly known as the Bad Touch Trio for whatever reasons had a schedule of meeting. One every two weeks they would meet at one of their houses, it changed each time, bring a lot of alcohol, and simply talk.

They forgot that they were nations. They forgot that they were personifications. They forgot everything. This was a time to vent and relax.

And every now and then they saw fit to ask the others questions which no one ever knew the answers to.

"Alright Spain. I got a question for you." Prussia said.

He held up his beer can and took a sip from it before saying "We all know that you're a pedophile. Don't deny it!" he said seeing Spain about to interrupt. "We all know. Now tell us. Did you or did you not do something with Romano when he was a kid?"

Spain grinned. "Nope."

"…seriously?" France asked hopefully.

Spain shook his head. "Never did anything to him. Ever."

France and Prussia were silent for a moment before France reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He pulled out a twenty and handed it to Prussia's triumphant hand.

"Okay then Prussia." Spain said. "You."

"Me."

"You and your brother. What is going on there?" Spain asked.

The smile fell off Prussia's face and he snarled slightly. He picked up a new can of beer, popped it open, and drank the entire thing in a single swallow.

"Nothing." he spat.

France and Spain shared a look. "Prussia." France began.

"What?"

"I think I have an idea."

"Shoot."

"Have you tired…telling him?" France asked.

Prussia didn't look up from the floor. "…no."

"Well maybe you should." Spain suggested.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "I'm not some girl that I need to be sprouting my feelings around like that."

"…your just afraid of being rejected, aren't you?" Spain asked.

"…yeah." he said quietly. "I mean he has that cute Italy hanging on him nearly day and night. Why would he take me when he can have that cute little Italian?"

"Then maybe it's not the best time to tell you that he has been asking me and Italy on tips on how to admit his feelings towards you to you and how he should tell you."

There was a moment of silence.

"You can't be serious." Prussia said.

"Oh but I am." France said. "He's been coming to me and Italy for a few weeks now asking for advice. I see he hasn't don't anything of what I told him."

Prussia was silent for a moment before he whipped out his cell phone and began writing.

"Sending a love text?" Spain asked.

Prussia shook his head. "Writing a note to myself so I don't forget."

"To do what?"

"For the moment I get home to jump my brother, make out with him for a while, and finally have long ass sex with him."

Spain and France nodded. "There you go."

Prussia smirked as he slid his phone back into his pocket. His eyes landed on France.

"Alright then France." he said as he lay on the floor again. "This is kinda a serious question?"

"Shoot?"

"Why do you love to sleep around so much?"

France froze in his seat on the floor. Spain set down his glass of wine watching him.

"Are you alright?"

France slowly nodded.

"You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to." Prussia said quickly.

France slowly shook his head. "No. I will answer."

He closed his eyes before he whispered "Because that was the one thing I was never able to do with her."

"Her?"

He nodded slowly his eyes still closed. "Joan."

The other two fell silent.

Frances head turned towards the window. "She had an agreement with the saints who guided her. That as long as she remained a virgin she would be guided. I understood that and I respected it. The most we have ever done is kiss, and even then closed mouth. She was so scared to accidentally go over what she was able to do."

He gave a short laugh although it was far from cheerful. "Sometimes I sleep around because I want to forget. I want to forget all that pain. Of seeing her being burned to death and unable to do anything. But…"

"But at the same time I am terrified of forgetting." he whispered. His hand came up and touched his necklace. A simple cord with a ring dangling from it. "I never want to forget her yet at the same time I want to forget that pain."

"Did you know that we were married?" he asked. "We had gotten married in the dead of the night in whispers. There was no priest. There were no witnesses. Two very simple rings and vows. Just us and g-d."

The trio was silent for a moment. It was times like this that they were reminded that although they were personifications. They were still very human as well.

France shook his head. He looked at Spain.

"So now then. How are things with you and Romano?"

The other two immediately accepted the change of conversation and looped back into their teasing.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little drabble.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
